An imaging apparatus in which an imaging unit is mounted/removed on/from a camera body has heretofore been known (for reference, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-173909).
In this conventional imaging apparatus, a camera body includes a concave portion or a housing part for attachably and detachably housing the imaging unit. This housing part includes a back wall portion as well as an upper wall portion, a lower wall portion, and one sidewall portion which are integrated with this back wall portion. Accordingly, this housing part is opened in a front wall portion and the other sidewall portion, and a fitted portion of the imaging unit can be inserted from this open sidewall portion into the housing part.
On the contrary, the imaging unit can be detached from the camera body by pulling the imaging unit out of the housing part through the open sidewall portion.